House Darklyn of Duskendale (The Grand Campaign)
House Darklyn of Duskendale ruled the town of Duskendale and the surrounding lands in the Riverlands for centuries. Their keep was the Dun Fort, at the top of a hill that dominates the town. Lord Triston Darklyn (7961 - 8005) The Great Rebellion Since the beginning, House Darklyn had resented House Hoare for the mistreatment of the Rivermen. Once the Great Rebellion started, Triston Darklyn quickly sought the aid of House Targaryen . Following a quick and decisive war, House Hoare was deposed and the Riverlands was freed from the grasp of the Ironborn. For his service and for being one of the only Riverlords to raise his armies for House Targaryen, Lord Triston Darklyn was granted the Bay of Claws. The War of Conquest It was during these times that Lord Triston Darklyn adopted the words of House Darklyn, "The Crown's Champion", as he had led both his own men and the King's men into battle during every conflict of the War of Conquest. For his loyalty and devotion to King Aegon I Targaryen, Lord Triston was raised to become Lord Paramount of the Northern Reach, giving him control of lands from Duskendale to Cockelswhent to the Oceanroad. The only exceptions were the Lords of Highgarden, the Northmarch, and the Westmarch, which stayed under the King. Lord Triston, plagued by many years of command and the suffering of his people under the tyrannical Harren 'the Black' Hoare, dealt with enormous amounts of stress, which would eventually cause him to fall ill and perish at the age of 44. This left his eldest son Damon, a boy of 11, to rule. Titles Lord Triston Darklyn official title was "Lord Triston Darklyn, Lord Paramount of the Northern Reach, Lord of Duskendale and Rosby, and Lord of the Dun Fort." Aliases Lord Triston was called many names during his lifetime, some good and some bad. Some of these known names include: Lord Triston 'the Rebel',' '''for his unrelenting defiance against Harren the Black. '''Lord Triston 'DarkDagger, for purportedly attempting to murder his brother, Ser Robin Darklyn. '''The Lord on One Knee', for his almost ludicrous loyalty to King. Quotes by Triston Darklyn "I will not be ruled by a craven, Your Grace." ''- Lord Triston Darklyn to King Aegon I Targaryen, on Lord Edmyn Tully receiving the Riverlands. ''"The Crown's Champion!" ''- Lord Triston Darklyn, at the battle of South Crackclaw Point. Lord Damon Darklyn (7999 - 8019) '''Age of Peace' After taking the position of Lord Paramount of the Northern Reach at the young age of 11, Lord Damon Darklyn was put under the tutelage of Lord Orys Baratheon. Being trained in the art of war and command, the young Lord Damon quickly became a skilled swordsman, although he had always been bested by Lord Orys Baratheon's first ward, Lady Lia Durrandon. While lacking the stomach and tact to lead men into battle during his early years, Lord Damon grew into a commendable military commander. Age of Madness While King Aegon I Targaryen slipped into madness, Lord Damon served loyally, as his father, Lord Triston, and his guardian-father, Lord Orys Baratheon, had taught him. It was not until the Battle of the Brothers and the death of Lord Orys Baratheon at the hands of King Aegon I Targaryen that Lord Damon decided to act. Traveling to Winterfell, Lord Damon spoke with the young, and now fatherless, Lord Aerion Baratheon and upon his return to the Dun Fort, his bannermen had already raised twelve thousand soldiers. When King Aegon I Targaryen called his Lords Paramount to fight Lord Brandon Stark, Lord Damon, along with Lord Aerion Baratheon and his childhood friend Lady Lia Durrandon, rose to support Lord Brandon Stark in what would be called the Northern Rebellion. The Year of the Revolts Lord Damon Darklyn was one of the four Lords Paramount to raise arms against the Iron Throne. Lord Damon is considered the main instigator of the rebellions, as he supposedly pressured the young Lord Aerion Baratheon to avenge his father. When Lord Damon returned to the Dun Fort, twelve thousand Darklyn bannermen were at the ready. When the raven came calling Darklyn forces into action, they did just that. Lord Damon Darklyn joined the North and Iron Isles against the Iron Throne, although this would not last long, as Queen Visenia Targaryen arrived with an army at her back and a dragon high above. Lord Damon and the Queen met in the field of battle, where after a long conflict, she drove Dark Sister through Lord Damon's throat, killing him instantly, thus bringing the Darklyn forces to their knees. Titles Preceding the Northern Rebellion, Lord Damon Darklyn's official title was "Lord Damon Darklyn, Lord Paramount of the Northern Reach, Lord of Duskendale, and Lord of the Dun Fort." Aliases Lord Damon had the misfortune of living in a time where loyalty to the King was difficult. His rule during this era earned him many a name among the common folk. They include: Lord Damon 'Silvertongue',' '''for instigating the rebellions of the Year of the Revolts. '''Lord Damon 'the Defient, for insulting the King and rising to rebel, and for later facing Queen Vysenia in personal combat. '''Lord Damon 'the Yearner, for the rumors at the court of the Red Keep of him secretly loving his childhood friend, Lia Durrandon. '''Quotes by Damon Darklyn' "It's not my fault she's a monster of a wench!" ''- Lord Damon Darklyn to Lord Orys Baratheon, on Lady Lia Durrandon defeating Lord Damon while sparring. ''"Do you miss your father, boy? I do. Do you wish to see his murderer pay? Yes!" -'' Lord Damon Darklyn and Lord Aerion Baratheon, following the death of Lord Orys Baratheon. ''"I spit on your house, Kinslayer!" - Lord Damon Darklyn to King Aegon I Targaryen, following the death of Lord Orys Baratheon and preceding the Northern Rebellion. Lord Hosteen Darklyn (8005 - 8020) Age of Madness Lord Hosteen Darklyn ruled for only a week before being fed to King Aegon I Targaryen's dragons. This was punishment for his brother's, Lord Damon Darklyn, actions as Lord Damon was killed in battle against Queen Visenya Targaryen at Duskendale. Even at 15, he was considered a fine swordsman, far surpassing his brother, and was thought to become a great commander for his brother's armies in the future. Title Lord Hosteen Darklyn's official title was "Lord Hosteen Darklyn, Lord of Duskendale and the Dun Fort." Aliases Lord Hosteen had only one name he went by after his death, one sung by a bard in Oldtown: Lord Hosteen 'the Quick', for quickly losing his head and his lands after his brother's demise. Quotes by Hosteen Darklyn "You truly are mad! My brother was right!" - Lord Hosteen Darklyn to King Aegon I Targaryen, prior to being thrown into Oldtown's dragonpit. Lord Duncan Darklyn (8020 - Present) Lord Duncan Darklyn is the only living son of the late Lord Damon Darklyn, sometimes called Damon 'the Daring', and has taken over the once great Lordship of Duskendale at the young age of two. He spent much of his younger years under the close supervision of his fairly young grandmother. With the death of her son, the late Damon Darklyn, still fresh in her mind, she withheld all information of the Year of the Revolts from the young Duncan. Second Age of Peace When Lord Duncan Darklyn reached the age of six, he was sent to Lord Vaemond Targaryen, fourth son of King Aegon Targaryen and Lord Paramount of the Stromlands. It was with Lord Vaemond that Duncan would become a skilled warrior and military commander. He spent many of his years in either Storm's End with Lord Vaemond or in Oldtown along side his tutor and the King. Lord Duncan was not nearly drawn toward grandeur as his predecessors, for which many were thankful for, lest another Darklyn instigated revolt rise. It was during Lord Duncan's rule that the Darklyn seat of the Dun Fort and the major trade city of Duskendale were renamed to Damon's Hill and Orysvale, respectively. Damon's Hill was an homage to Lord Damon 'the Defient' Darklyn, and aside the seat of House Darklyn a massive fortress was built, although it was not intended for military use. This fortress would be named 'The Hall of Champions', and would be used as a resting place for the realm's great military commanders and tacticians. Orysvale was named after Lord Orys 'the Honorable' Baratheon, as he tutored Lord Damon Darklyn and would be regarded as the most important man in Westerosi history. When Duncan Darklyn came of age, he would receive a chest from the late Orys Baratheon. Inside was his sword, Oathkeeper, meant for Lord Damon Darklyn. Although not forged of Valyrian Steel, Oathkeeper would have dragonglass imbued in it, giving it a black shine that would ripple along the blade. After recieving Oathkeeper, Duncan Darklyn would being plans to forge a suit of armor for House Darklyn. The endeavor would almost plunge House Darklyn into debt and is still in progress.